


Baby Steps

by drinkginandkerosene



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cutting, Drabble, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkginandkerosene/pseuds/drinkginandkerosene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of thoughts and headcannons on the Spideypool relationship arranged into something vaguely prose like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

Spiderman didn’t mind Deadpool’s skin and Deadpool didn’t mind Spiderman’s scars.

Or, more accurately, Peter and Wade didn’t mind.

Peter was more than fascinated with the way Wade looked, while all others had been repulsed (including Wade himself, most of the time), Peter could (and almost had once) spend hours tracing the older man’s ever changing skin, following the patterns with light fingertips and a slight smile.

It had taken longer for Peter to take his layers off. Almost six months of them being official, almost eight unofficial. Wade had been more patient than Peter thought he had any right to expect. First he’d taken his shirt off freely, not just when he needed to be cleaned up after an injury. It had taken even longer for Peter to remove his pants. Red lines had scored his thighs, scarred over but undoubtedly by his own hand. There was no way of telling how old they were, but Wade sensed some were recent. He only said one thing. It wasn’t a word of disgust like Peter feared, nor a chide or admonishment. A single word. “Peter.” It was more like a promise, and when Wade crushed his lips against the boys’, the heat between them felt like they were seeing each other for the first time. Maybe they were.

Wade talked a lot. He was constantly cracking jokes, making observations, flirting, in uniform and out. It took a little while for Peter to realise not all of his words were directed at him. Wade had voices in his head. Peter wondered if they were friendly. He didn’t wonder if they were real. They were real enough to Wade.

Sometime they didn’t have to talk. Wade would take one look at Peter and he’d know. Know that today was one of the days were guilt weighed so heavy on the boy’s chest that he could barely breathe, and he was one more death, one more screw-up away from falling apart completely. That was when Wade opened his arms and Peter allowed himself to be held, head tucked in the nook of Wade’s neck so his partner couldn’t see his weakness. They wouldn’t speak then. What would be the point? Some things just couldn’t be fixed with words. Instead Wade would keep a grip on his Peter until they fell asleep, still linked together.

And then there are the arguments. Horrible, screaming ones where Wade will hurl things at the wall, filling the apartment with the sound of shattering glass, and Peter will fall silent apart from hitching sobs which pissed Wade off more because why won’t Peter just yell back? Then one day he does, and he goes too far, and Wade walks out the apartment, probably to kill something. Peter sits by the phone, waiting for the call that he’s dead. That’s what happened last time after all. Like Uncle Ben. Wade comes back a few hours later, takes one look at the kid’s face, and vows never to do that again, no matter what. Peter yells more after that, and Wade breaks less things. They seemed to reach an odd sort of equilibrium.

Wade takes Peter to parent’s evening as a joke once.

The teachers don’t find it as funny as they did.

The sex changes as much as their moods do. One day it might be slow, meaningful, their eyes locked as tightly as their hands, Wade smothering Peter’s mouth and the small, soft sounds he makes? The next? A vicious pillowfight that Peter wins (despite the fact Wade insists he let the ‘scrawny’ fucker win) and claims as his victory prize the most giggly, immature sex with Wade disgruntled beneath him.

And despite everything, Peter starts to think he deserves to be happy and while Wade knows this world isn’t real, it might not be so bad afterall.


End file.
